If I Had Never Met You
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: "I don't know. I just keep thinking about what it'd be like if I'd never met you. Blaine, what would I have done," Kurt replied frowning


_**Roughly based on song Woman Like You by Lee Brice**_

Kurt slowly ran his hands through Blaine's hair, smiling at the way his fingers got caught in the mess of warm curls.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?" Blaine mumbled sleepily from where his head was positioned on Kurt's chest.

"What do you think we'd be doing right now if we never met each other?"

"I…I don't know." Kurt could here the frown in his voice. Blaine tilted his head back to look Kurt in the eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking about what it'd be like if I'd never met you. Blaine, what would I have done," Kurt replied frowning

Blaine rolled over, pulling Kurt on top of him and burrowing his face into his neck, "Is this about David? I thought we made peace with him five years ago…" Blaine trailed off.

"No…Well, maybe a little, but more like, what would I be doing? How miserable would I be?" Kurt replied softly.

Blaine looked at him and smiled, "I know how different my life would be."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup," Blaine said, smiling at the giggles erupting from his boyfriend when he poked him in the stomach.

"Well for one thing," Blainecocked his head, "I would have worn a uniform for my last two years of high school and I would still be singing in GAPS all over Ohio."

"Oh?" Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mmhm. Also, I would have no idea what vegan chicken tasted like!" Blaine added.

"That's Rachel's fault, not mine," Kurt sassed while Blaine tried to forget that long year in which they shared an apartment last year, his very first year in New York.

"I suppose so," Blaine sighed, "But I wouldn't be eating anything but McDonald's and Starbucks if I didn't have you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you, Starbucks is NOT food, nor is it quality coffee for that matter."

"I know," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's temple, "Which is exactly why I need you!"

Kurt smiled while Blaine went on.

"Also, I'd listen to a lot more Katy Perry, and lots less show tunes. I'd still have that red Jeep I loved in high school-"

"Hey! I loved that Jeep too!" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah but 'it just isn't sensible for the city,'" he imitated his boyfriend's voice.

"Well I am right, aren't I?" Kurt smiled kissing him on the nose.

"I know…"

"What else?" Kurt asked him.

"Well I would not know nearly as much about Yoga, " he smiled, envisioning his boyfriend stretching every morning, bending over for the perfect view. "I'd also know how the Buckeyes were doing this season, but I wouldn't have any clue who was winning America's Next Top Model."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Are you sure you aren't straight? If you are I need you to tell me now."

"Kurt, was I anywhere close to straight last night?"

Kurt blushed, "Oh…well. No. Not at all."

"That's what I thought hun. " Blaine smirked as Kurt slowly kissed behind his ear.

"Did it hurt?"Blainesaid suddenly.

"What?" Kurt replied, confused.

"When you fell from heaven?"

Kurt laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Seriously."

"Shut up, asshole," Kurt swatted him.

"You know, I'd probably still be in Ohio…" Suddenly the two boys were very serious.

New York was a place they had both come to adore, though before meeting Kurt, it wasn't something Blaine had every imagined. He had never really liked the city. But he liked Kurt. And he came to like New York too. But mostly he liked Kurt.

"I'd probably be in a lame band, playing guitar at empty bars and drinking too much between sets of lame cover sets," he frowned. Blaine had never stopped playing guitar, but he was glad wasn't just playing Katy Perry covers anymore. Now most of his playing consisted of him quietly strumming while Kurt made dinner and hummed along. That small detail in their lives made him happier than some cover band ever could.

"Every Tuesday night, I'd probably be playing poker with a bunch of losers, smoking around a kitchen table while I pretended not to be bored out of my mind.

"My room sure wouldn't be painted light blue, and every morning I would have to pick up twenty pillows off the ground."

"That is completely your fault, Blaine" Kurt stopped him.

"What? No it's not!"Blaine objected.

"Yes! I tell you every morning as you're picking up all those pillows, that if you didn't want to pick them up, we didn't have to have sex!" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"That's not fair! You know your ass is my weakness!"

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"…."

"This was a serious conversation before you brought up your ass…"Blainesighed.

"You brought up my ass!" Kurt cried, rolling his eyes, "Now, continue with your seriousness."

"Well, I wouldn't be dressed so impeccably without you picking out my outfits every morning,"

"Mmm..." Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's arms, "I do love dressing you. But your life doesn't sound too bad without me…"

Blaine looked at Kurt skeptically, "Are you serious?" Kurt just shrugged.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, "Kurt. I love you. My life would be hell without you."

"If I had stayed at Dalton, I never would have won Nationals, or met some of my best friends. If I didn't have you here to cook for me I'd be fat. And miserable. You know I hate McDonald's."

Blaine slipped one hand behind Kurt's neck, "If all I was listening to was Katy Perry, I'd never get to hear you sing show tunes in the shower, or see you wiggle your hips to Lady Gaga.." he pulled Kurt in for a slow kiss, trying to put everything he felt into it.

"I may miss my Jeep, but I know it's waiting for us back in Ohio, and I can't wait to make out in the backseat with you again when we go back in for Christmas."

He kissed Kurt down his neck as Kurt tilted his neck up for more access. This was his chance. Kurt had perfectly set this up for him, whether he knew it or not…Blaine could take this chance now and do it, or he could wait another week like he'd been planning to.

No. Now was Blaine's chance. It was the perfect moment.

Blaine rolled out from under Kurt, getting off their bed, and reaching for his bedside drawer

"Blaine. No. What are you doing? Get back here. I'm cold." Kurt whined.

"Shush,"Blaine told him as he grabbed his prize.

"Come here," He pulled Kurt off the bed.

"Before I do this, I want you to know, this is not what I planned, but I can't wait any longer. I love you." He kissed his puzzled looking boyfriend and slipped down onto one knee.

"Oh. My. God," Kurt breathed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's choice of middle names, already tearing up, "I have loved you since you stopped me that day on that staircase at were in an adorable, totally not regulation uniform and even though it took me a while to figure it out, I've known you were the one for me. Ever since our first kiss, I wanted to be your one and only. I want to wake up next to you every single morning with your hair mussed in a way you'd never let anyone else see. I want to wake up with a little girl in between us, her big blue eyes shining up at us. But right now, I just want you. Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Blainestood up and hugged his fiancé tightly.

"And for the record, Kurt, if I'd never met you, the only thing I'd be doing right now is be searching for you."

Blaine smiled into the kiss that followed.

**A/N: Thanks as always to my usual beta Christina, but also to my guest beta Melissa**


End file.
